


Fairytales Gone Wrong

by KitKaos



Category: 10th Kingdom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-28
Updated: 2006-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Wolf sighed, a dreamy smile baring his fangs in an awkward way. He loved all those fairytale books he got at the local flea market.





	Fairytales Gone Wrong

Challenge theme: **FAIRYTALES GONE WRONG** (double drabble)  
 _Fandom: fairytale (I had The 10th Kingdom in mind, but you can read this without knowing it)  
Rating: PG-13_

"... And they lived happily ever after."

Wolf sighed, a dreamy smile baring his fangs in an awkward way. He loved all those fairytale books he got at the local flea market. Almost as much as the self-help books he had bought through mail-order last week.

Already, the piles and foot-high stacks of books everywhere made it hard to get from one end of the room to the other, and he hadn't even aquired half the books he still wanted to read.

There was a knock on the door. Wolf jumped, blinked in confusion. Finally closed the book in front of him.

"Can I come in?" a muffled female voice from the other side of the door asked brusquely.

Wolf's eyes grew wide and he could feel cold, nervous sweat appear on his palms and forehead at the thought of what she could do to him. The slender frame, the luscious locks, the beautiful face, red coat... The day he had dreaded for so long had arrived.

"Just a second." His voice was shrill and high-pitched, so not at all like his own. He quickly jumped into bed, drew the blanked up over his head and waited, his hands shaking.

Without waiting any further, she opened the door, toppling a neat stack of books in the process. He carefully peeked out from under the sheets. She was wearing the skin-tight red robe...

"I'm back. And guess what I found - Kamasutra ring a bell?"


End file.
